


Across the Universe

by JohnlocksImpala



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlocksImpala/pseuds/JohnlocksImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is going through an existential crisis, but Phil seems to be in a funk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Universe

Dan lay asleep in bed, we was wearing his old danandphilshop.com tee shirt. Phil was getting concerned for Dan's health, this was Dan’s worst existential crisis in years. Dan seemed as though all of his attempts at life had just been pointless, but Phil was relentless to cheer Dan up. Phil had picked up a bag of maltesers at the store, along with a new blanket. The blanket had a picture of a fuzzy llama on it, Dan’s favorite. Phil remained hopeful in his attempts to cheer up Dan. 

As he walked into their flat, the immediate smell of burning indian food singed his nose.

“Dan! Are you cooking food?”

“Yeah, I mean, no. Well, like, the oven is on. Also there is food in the oven, but I am not specifically cooking food.”

Dan seemed to say this all in one long groan.

Phil rushed to the kitchen, pulled on his polka dotted oven mitts and retrieved the burning food from the oven. 

“Dan! The food that you ma- that you put in the oven is still edib-

Phil glanced at the blackened freezer food

“Somewhat edible?”

“Ugh. I’m good, thanks Phil.”

Phil started to eat some of Dan’s cereal.

“PHILIP MICHAEL LESTER. DROP THE CEREAL. I CAN HEAR YOU EATING.”

“Sorry!”

A good place to start cheering Dan up might be to not eat his cereal, thought Phil.

Dan lay on the couch, his face red and blotchy, he was upside down with his feet in the air when Phil came over.

“Dan, lift up your torso and hold out your hands!”

Dan lifted his head and shoulders but then proceed to slump almost to the floor, but Phil caught him. Phil proceed to place the maltesers in Dan’s large hands, and wrap the blanket around his boxy torso. To prevent Dan from falling, Phil lifted Dan’s head and placed it in his lap, And looked comfortable.

“Dan! Open your eyes, I think you might like this.”

Dan’s eyes fluttered open with a light mumble of something Phil couldn’t catch and Dan grinned weakly.

“Thank you Phil, I really needed this.”

“Dan?”

“Mmph?”

“You know, you can always tell me what's wrong. I mean, we live together, and I am your best friend. Dan, you know that there is nothing that I wouldn’t do for you.”

“Phil, you know I just wonder why anything we do matters. I mean death is coming so why do we work all day? How could I ever find a real name for myself aside from a youtuber? Why should I have to find a name for myself? Is there even a reason we should be friends? Why do we even stay friends? Don’t get me wrong Phil, you know I love you, but, I’m just questioning.”

Phil's face scrunched up a bit when he heard the last question about them being friends. Dan realized he had hurt Phil's feelings.

“Phil, I’m sorry, you know that I didn't mean that our friendship doesn’t matter.”

“Dan, my feelings aren’t hurt.”

Phil bluffed.

“Dan, whatever you do you know I will always support you, even if that decision means that we aren’t friends.”

Phil's voice cracked, he got nervous, he could feel little tears come up to his eyes.

“Phil, are you ok?”

“Y-yes. I am just going to go in the other room, you know, just to check on my plant.”

Phil grabbed his nearest stuffed animal and fell over intentionally on his bed. A couple tears fell down his face and he could hear Dan opening his door.  Phil submerged himself under the covers. 

“Phil, I think you might need these a little bit more than I do.”

Dan passed Phil the Maltesers. Phil nibbled on a few.

“Dan, I am sorry, I mean you know how scared I get when I even think about us not being friends. I mean the Phandom keeps saying that our entire friendship relies on a box of cereal. None of what we have should even be real.”

“Phil, I know that I really should be agreeing with you, due to my current crisis, but I love you Phil, and with you, I just want to be happy things worked out the way that they did.”

Dan balled up Phil is his arms and kissed him on his forehead.

“Me too Dan, i'm sorry I got so scared.”

“It's ok Phil, I will always be there for you.”

Dan grabbed Phil and wrapped the llama blanket around both of them. 


End file.
